


Strangers in a hotel bed

by princesssroyalpinkpanties



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Strangers to Lovers, Wincest role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesssroyalpinkpanties/pseuds/princesssroyalpinkpanties
Summary: Jensen got the call to the Supernatural audition and booked the first flight to Los Angeles, with a connection in Denver, Colorado. Things start to be weird after his flight get delayed. This guy he met at the airport, Jared, is right in the middle of everything.





	Strangers in a hotel bed

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/WISN12News/status/1155222943468851201?s=19

Jensen was never late. As a professional, that was one of his most important rules (behind only Never getting involved with coworkers. - because yeah, maybe that happened a few times but they all went so wrong it's the main reason why this is now an important rule, in the first place).  
Being late for an audition was every new actors worst mistake and an important consideration on whether you'll get the part or no. This part, specifically, Jensen was sure it would be the one to change everything, to finally launch his career in Hollywood.

He was having a Sunday lunch with his family in Dallas when he got the call inviting him for the audition on Wednesday. Jensen may be a little anxious, so he just booked the first flight available to L.A from Dallas. That is, with a quick scale on Denver, Colorado.

Quick, or so they said. Jensen was never late, but that didn't stop his plane to be.

"I'm sorry, sir. Our flight to L.A has been delayed due to sudden technical issues with the plane. We'll gladly reschedule you to our next flight tomorrow at noon. We can book you a room in the nearest hotel for free to spend the night." Ranted the attendee, smiling softly with a look that seemed to be begging for Jensen's understanding.

He sighed mentally, trying to calm his thoughts. He still had time, that's why he left two days early. He accepted the girl's offer and went outside to wait for the cab they called for him.

The night was pleasantly warm and the moon was full, shining lonely between the clouds. Jensen took a deep breath and enjoyed the view for a few seconds.

"She's beautiful today, right?" A guy next to him said. Jensen looked at him and nodded, smiling. The guy smiled back, big and bright like the moon. He was taller than Jensen, but skinnier and, Jensen noticed instantly, very pretty. "Hi! I'm Jared."

"Jensen." He replied, smiling politely. He looked at the moon again, not making conversation, but the boy kept talking.

"Are you waiting for a taxi as well? I was supposed to be on a flight to L.A right now, but the plane got some tech issues. So I'm spending the night in lovely Denver, Colorado. I've never been here before, it's too bad I won't get the chance to visit anything besides my hotel room. I'm from San Antonio, Texas. What about you, Jensen?" Jared didn't seem to notice Jensen's puzzled look. The guy was the type who just likes to talk to random strangers, it seemed.

"That's funny, I'm also flying from Texas to L.A. I was visiting my family in Dallas, my hometown." Jensen replied, because he too was the type to talk to strangers, or he was now. Jensen could be an actor, but in the real world, he was really shy and private. People often started conversations with him, only to be driven away by his lack of response. It's not that he didn't care, just that he couldn't bring himself to talk enough about him to keep the talk going.

"No way!" Jared shouted, completely shocked by this complete coincidence. Then, his face became serious. "Now answer me something Jensen. Are you a Cowboys fan?"

Jared stared at him like his life depended on what he was going to say next. Jensen couldn't help but laugh. "I actually am." Jared just punched his arm and laughed like a thunder.   
"I knew it, I can feel you're a nice guy!" Jared looked away and saw the car getting close. "Hey, that's my ride! See you around, then!"

Jared hopped in the taxi and as sudden as he came, he was gone. Jensen shook his head a little, confused by the unexpected experience. Jensen felt weird out by the guy's ability to befriends random people and felt relief that he was finally alone again.

His taxi arrived and he got in, feeling the stress and tiredness of the day, he wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a comfortable bed.

When he got to the hotel, Jared was there.  
  
"… So I was going to L.A to do an audition for a TV show, it sounded so good I just had to try…" Jared was already telling his story to another stranger. Jensen couldn't help but laugh, again. Whoever this guy was, he was different. Jensen walked into the reception of the hotel and both looks turned to him.

"No way, Jensen!" Jared laughed. Jensen greeted him with a smile and turned to the receptionist. "Good evening, the airport has made a reservation for me to spend the night due to a delayed flight." He explained and the girl nodded.

"Everything's already being arranged upstairs, sir. Your boyfriend was just telling me about your flight, I'm sure you'll be able to get there on time tomorrow." She smiled and looked between both of them. Wait, boyfriend? He looked at Jared and found the same confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry, but we're not boyfriends. It's two separate rooms." Jensen explained to the girl the obvious mistake. This coincidence was just tangling his and Jared's day, today.

Jared smiled and agreed. "I'm an actor but Jensen here looks too successful for that. We have just met at the airport."

The girl frowned and tried to understand. "I'm sorry, sir… The airport must have made a mistake. Unfortunately, we only have one spare bedroom with a queen bed." She offered, ashamed.

Jensen closed his eyes and mentally sighed again. This day just gets weirder by the second. He looked at Jared, the weirdest part.

"It's okay. Jared, you can keep the room and I'll look for another hotel in the neighborhood." Jensen offered and Jared didn't wait for him to finish. "No, no, man. You look tired, you probably have important issues to take care of so I'm just gonna go. You keep the room."   
Jared smiled and put his hand on his shoulder. Jensen caught himself smiling again, his mouth was going to be sore if he kept this.

"We don't have other hotels in this area, sir. I'm sorry. We have a partnership with the airport and offer transportation, in the morning. Maybe you can share the room for the night?" She sounded hopeful, Jensen couldn't see why.

Jared looked at him and he could swear he saw something there for a second. A pleasant look of surprise, but it was gone before his brain could process it.

He made a peace offering. "Look man, I think we're both tired and we just need some place to crash before traveling. We could just get it done with it. A bed is a bed."

Jared nodded and laughed. "Okay, yeah. I mean, it's not like we're total strangers, right? I trust all cowboys fans." That was a stupid reasoning but Jensen wasn't in any place to deny.

"Okay."

They got the keys with the receptionist and got into the elevator. Thank god for small buildings, because Jensen wasn't able to stand awkward silence.   
When they got to the room and opened the door, Jared started laughing out loud. The room was normal, so Jensen stared at him silently asking for an answer.

"I'm sorry, man. It's just, sometimes life is crazy. I mean, what?" He kept laughing. "I hope you're not too uncomfortable with this, I understand this is not a normal situation anywhere."

Jensen got into the room and threw his bag next to the side of the bed.   
"It's okay man, let's just not think about all the reasons why this is weird and get some rest. Hey, they've got a minibar here, so one silver lining."

Jensen smiled and opened the door to the fridge, got two beers and handed one to Jared.

They made themselves comfortable in the chairs.

"So, why do you think I don't look the actor type?"  
Jensen asked, defiant.   
Jared smiled and nodded. "I don't know, you seem like a career guy. Following the family business in Dallas, not a misfit trying to fit himself in the crazy LA." Jared explained, like it was a compliment. Jensen took it the other way.

"I actually an following the family business, my parents are actors and I'm just trying to find my own place in the business. L.A is the place where everyone can fit. From the fucked up to the family boy, people don't care who you are don't you think?" Jensen defended, he had his own doubts about which path to choose, both figuratively and literally, in more than one way. How to find himself and his own personality while following his parents steps. Maybe he just needs to find passion in anything he does.

Jared seemed intent on listening to him, so Jensen found himself talking more. "I'm heading to Los Angeles for an audition, one that I'm very interested on. I'm still trying to find my personality as an artist and I think this one will definitely help me."

"Really? What's the role?" Jared asked, then took a sip of his beer. Jensen watched as the his throat muscles moved with the movement, he noticed some sweat drops at the bottom of his neck and swallowed.

His voice was inexplicably rough. "It's a show about two brothers traveling through America hunting monsters. I'm trying for Sam Winchester, he's a more reserved guy. But his brother Dean is definitely more of a challenge." Jensen thought about how Dean's personality is what Jensen related the most, but he just couldn't bring himself to act like it. Jared seemed amazed for a moment, like something magic had happened.

"What the fuck? Dude!" Jared took a long sip of his beer suddenly and Jensen licked his lips unconsciously. "That's exactly the part I'm going for in L.A too! Seriously. What the fuck?" Jared laughed and walked towards his bag. He didn't bend his knees and bowed his body to get the papers in his bag. Jared's legs were as as thin as him, but so long. Jensen ignored the thought of kissing those legs all the way up to his cock so strongly he got a little dizzy.

Jared went back with the script of the audition. Supernatural was written on the cover. It really was the same show Jensen wanted to be a part of. They must have received the calls on the same day, both of them traveling from Texas to audition for the same show and both of them ended up stuck in Denver, sharing a hotel room with only one fucking bed. Literally, what the fuck? Jensen could only laugh.

"Wow, like you said, life can be fucking crazy. And you're going for Sam too? I totally can see it, man. You have those brooding shoulders, very angsty." Jensen joked. He didn't feel competitive with Jared, strangely if felt like he could fit Sam better. He could imagine himself acting as his big brother, protective and devoted.

Jared made his best sad face and curved his shoulders. A moment later, he was Jared again. "Hey! What do you think we rehearse some of the pages of the script? This way, we can start getting into the characters."

"Dude, great idea. Let me put on my jacket."   
In two minutes, they were standing in the middle of the room. Jensen tried to feel as Dean, as a misfit, someone who didn't care about what other people think and wasn't afraid to be himself. He looked at Jared, Sam, and tried to summon what Dean felt for his brother, the life they had together. He was ready.

Jared started to say his lines. His voice was soft, but determined and defiant.

"When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45!"

"Well what was he supposed to do?" Jensen replied, feeling comfort wearing Dean's skin.

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say "don't be afraid of the dark!" Sam was exasperated and angry, he could feel his indignation. Dean wanted Sam to be a normal kid, but he needed to take care of him.

"Don't be afraid of the dark? What are you, kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there!" Dean was scared to lose his family, to lose his little brother. Jensen put all his fear in his voice.

They kept practicing, page after page. Jensen felt so comfortable in Dean's skin, he felt good to have Sam by his side. Jared made him feel confident. Jensen was amazed to notice that ever since he met Jared, he talked more and laughed more than he ever did with other people. He found himself in a hotel room with a stranger that made him feel more comfortable than he ever felt. He wanted to work with Jared, he felt that they were perfect to play Sam and Dean together.

He stepped out of Dean's skin and told Jared to take a break. He got them more beer and sat at the edge of the bed. The elephant in the room felt soft and promising to Jensen's deep in denial desires.  
Jared sat on the chair and tugged it towards the bed. He took another long sip of the beer and smiled.

"Man, I'm glad we met here today Jensen. I feel like we can nail that audition together. We have what they call chemistry, I can feel it. These characters are ours, I'm telling you." He sounded so confident, so certain. Jensen was more realistic.

"Don't get your hopes up. In Hollywood, some things matter more than others. We have a chance, but still." Jensen couldn't deny he was feeling very positive as well. Maybe a little Dean was still inside him, trying to protect Jared.

"Nah, I'm a positive guy. We were made to play these Winchester boys." Jared blinked and smiled, determined to something Jensen could only guess.   
Jensen smiled too and a yawn invaded him. Jared repeated him right after, then they laughed. Awkward again.

"So, I guess we can't avoid it anymore." Jensen joked. "I need to sleep, man." He offered, apologetic.   
Jared laughed softly and nodded. "Me too. Honestly, let's just go to sleep. This is no big deal, really."

Jensen brushed his teeth and got into bed. The mattress embraced him and he couldn't help the moan of comfort that escaped him. He blushed and prayed that Jared couldn't hear from the bathroom.

Jared got out and turned off the lights, then laid on the bed besides him, keeping the most space possible between them.

"Good night man." Jared whispered and Jensen couldn't build his voice to answer him.

The silence hit him like a thousand butterflies in his stomach. Heat emanated from Jared and Jensen could feel it on his skin, like a flame.

His breathing was getting faster, he could feel his body moving just a little, following Jared's warmth, uncontrollably longing for the touch. Jensen tried to control his thoughts, afraid that Jared could hear them.

He imagined how Jared's skin must feel like, so hot and soft. He wanted to taste it with his tongue, kiss his legs, his back, his torso. His nipples must be so pretty and big, Jensen could almost feel the touch of them on his tongue.

His dick got hard. So hard, it was stretching the material of his boxers and pants. Jared's heat seemed to get only hotter, Jensen moved a little more and the touch of his dick on the mattress sent a shiver through his body.

He couldn't ignore the pressure of his cock, wanted to touch. Wanted Jared to touch him, wanted to feel his hot mouth wrapped around his hard on.

Jensen got too close, his arm touched Jared's lower back. A soft moan scaped Jared's mouth, so low, Jensen imagined it, he was sure.

He stopped breathing and waited. Jared breathed deep.

"You make such pretty sounds, Jen." Jared whispered, Jensen was sure he didn't imagine this. He moved his hand just a little and found Jared's there, like it was waiting for him.

Their bodies moved so fast Jensen didn't understand how. In a moment, Jared had his long legs wrapped around Jensen's, his hands were on Jensen's hair and waist, pushing him closer, locking their mouths together.

Jensen didn't think, didn't breath. He could only touch Jared's back, his hands under his shirt. He needed to feel that warmth. Jared's mouth was hot and wet, his tongue adventurous inside Jensen's mouth, moving and licking deep inside. Jensen grunted and Jared moaned inside his mouth, the sound so needy. Jensen pushed him closer, tight.

One of his hands went down and grabbed Jared's ass, the movement causing a delicious friction between their cocks under the denim pants. Jared started moving his hips in circles, Jensen grabbed his ass harder and bit his under lip.

"God, this is good." Jared whispered, his voice as soft as Sam's. Jensen wasn't sure if the heartbeat his could hear was his or Jared's. His cock was leaking and begging to be free.

Jensen kissed down Jared's neck, wetting and biting the way. Each touch of his mouth took a moan out of Jared. Jensen raised Jared's shirt and kissed him even more, until he got to his nipples.

Jared looked down and watched as Jensen wrapped his mouth around the nip, sucking just lightly before closing his teeth around it and pushing. Jared moaned loudly and tossed his head back. Jensen kept sucking the whole nipple, then moved to the other.

"Want to take my time Jared, so much skin to touch. Been watching it and wanting to touch every inch of you all night." Jensen didn't recognize the voice as his, but he meant every word. Jared moaned so pretty, like a surrender.

Jensen kissed Jared's stomach, biting a little. He traced his tongue along with the line of Jared's pants, looked up and found Jared's eyes staring hopefully. Jensen smiled and undid Jared's button. Jared grunted and pushed his pants down, fast.

Jensen didn't wait until Jared was laying again, his mouth was around his cock as soon as it was there near Jensen's face. The taste of him hit Jensen's tongue and he licked it all, soaking Jared's cock, licking the length.

It was the most delicious cock Jensen's has ever put in his mouth. He swallowed all of Jared's long shaft and looked up, wanting to see Jared's pleasure. He sucked on the head like it was sugar melting in his tongue. Jensen moaned with Jared's dick in his throat and felt the shivers on Jared's body.

"God, Jensen, I'm gonna. Ugh. I'm gonna come" Jensen absorbed these words like an incentive to keep doing what he was doing. He kept sucking on Jared's cock, slow and wet. Jensen moaned again and he could feel Jared's orgasm before he heard him.

Jared's cock pumped inside his mouth and the first shot hit the back of his throat, Jared's scream came right after. Jared was a screamer and that brought another explosion of pleasure to throb on his cock. Jensen swallowed everything and kept sucking until Jared was shaking beneath him, his cock soft and dry.

"God, Jay. This was so hot. You're so fucking hot." Jensen brushed Jared's hair behind his ear and went to kiss him again, Jared opened his mouth, eager to taste himself, it seemed. He moaned while sucking Jensen's tongue.

Jensen reached his fingers to touch Jared's ass. He didn't have any lube and didn't think Jared was planning on getting laid on this trip. He spit on his fingers, then offered them to Jared to soak them a little more. Jared held his hand and shoved his fingers in his mouth, eyes locked on Jensen's. He showed his tongue, licking between Jensen's fingers.

"Fuck, yeah baby." Jensen rocked his hips, brushing his dick against Jared's hole, promising. "Suck on my fingers so I can open you up real good. Can't wait to put my cock inside you. Is that what you want?" Jared nodded and let go of Jensen's fingers with a wet sound. Jensen licked the saliva scaping Jared's mouth while pushing one finger inside, slowly.

"I can take two." Jared demanded and Jensen obeyed instantly. Two fingers slid inside Jared's hole, opening and feeling the inside of him. If Jared was hot on the outside, inside he was a fucking fire. Jensen melted with the feeling, breathing deep. He started moving his fingers in and out, stretching them inside, relaxing Jared's muscles.

"Yeah, Jen! Keep doing like that, God, please." Jared begged. Jensen hit the right spot, then kept brushing his fingers against his prostate. Jared was shaking and breaking apart beneath him. Jensen watched in awe, moaning together.  
"Fuck me, baby. Fuck me Dean!" Jared almost screamed. He noticed his mistake, blushing hard and looked at Jensen, but Jensen was already positioning his cock on Jared's entrance. Fuck. He was going to come so fast.

Jared noticed the effect he had when he called him Dean. "You like that, yeah? Fuck, yes. Fuck me Dean, please. Please." Jared's voice was so soft, oh so soft. Jensen had to give him what he wanted.

"I'll fuck you, Jay. I'll fuck your tight delicious hole, like a good big brother." Jared nodded, so hopeful, desperate for his dick.

Jensen pressed his cock on Jared's entrance and pushed. Jared was no virgin, he relaxed and opened himself for Jensen like he had been inside him before.

The moment their bodies connected, Jensen's cock full inside Jared, they let out their breaths in unison.

Jensen started moving again and Jared moved his hips under him. Jensen was close, so close.

"Ugh, Jared. Keep moving like that, baby. I'm gonna come so fast." Jensen then remembered he didn't have any condoms. He just had to make sure it was okay to finish this. He leaned down and whispered in Jared's ear, trying to not spoil the moment. "Hey, Jay, I'm clean, just so you know."

Jared didn't look like the opposite had crossed his mind, but he looked Jensen in the eye and encouraged him to keep going.

"It's so hot that you actually took the time to care about my health." Jared laughed. Jensen thrust his hip harder and Jared stopped laughing. "Fuck, yeah. Fuck me hard like this." Jared groaned and Jensen, once again, obeyed.

His movements grew faster, harder. With each thrust he could fill Jared up inside. His muscles and his flesh embracing Jensen's cock. Jensen got lost in the feeling and came, spasms of his hips carrying him through the aftershocks. He came in Jared's ass and he moaned like he could feel Jensen's seed filling him.

Jensen collapsed on top of Jared and they layd like that for minutes.

Jensen fell asleep to the sounds of Jared breathing.

Somewhere in the middle of the night, they woke up from the sore position and readjusted themselves on the bed. The space that was there between them in the beginning of the night was now filled with intertwined limbs and Jensen sharing Jared's air.

It was the most comfortable Jensen had ever slept.

In the morning, Jensen was woken up by Jared's kisses. He complained and blinked in the sunlight.

"Uff, what time is it?" Jensen grunted.

Jared smiled. "Not a morning person, are you? It's nearly 9 a.m" Jared explained like it was a normal time to wake up, they still had 3 hours before the flight.

The audition. Jensen was nervous, suddenly. What did last night mean in terms of the show? What would they do if they got the parts? So many things could go wrong because of this.

Jared seemed to read his mind. He smiled softly, a little scared. "I know, right? The audition. In the daylight, I'm starting to get nervous too. I really want this part."

"What if we both get them, what will happen?" Jensen asked, wanting to know Jared's side of this first. He knew what he wanted already.

"We'll pretend we don't know each other and they'll never realize we fucked the night before. We can keep this, if you want to. Or we can pretend this never happened, either…" Jared suggested. The words sounded like he was hurt. Jensen could feel that hurt, like he was already missing the feeling of Jared's skin and touch even before he lost them.

"I don't think I can pretend this never happened, Jared." He said, being the most honest he's ever been to someone he knew for one day. Confident, like Dean would feel.

Jared smiled like he knew Jensen was going to give this answer. He nodded and kissed him. Morning breath tangled with hot moans. Jensen's tongue asked for permission and Jared surrendered, opening his mouth and letting Jensen explore him.

He looked even prettier in the day light. Jensen's hands caressed his hair and face, softly. They stayed like that for minutes, naked bodies touching from head to toe, their hard cocks slippery sliding together.

Jensen reached his fingers to touch Jared's hole, he was still open, still ready. He tried one finger and it slid inside with no resistance.

Jared moaned in his mouth and Jensen moved them, with Jared on top of him. Jared stared, their eyes locked while he positioned himself, slowly sitting down on Jensen's cock. His eyes shut closed and Jensen mirrored the action, immersed in the feeling of Jared's asshole swallowing his cock.

Jared bounced and moved, so slow, so hot on top of him. Jensen slapped his ass and it stimulated him to move faster. Every movement of Jared's hips had Jensen moaning and hypnotized.

It was too much, he was so sensitive. Jensen held Jared's hips in place and started pounding on him from beneath. Jared lost control and fell down on top of him, moaning right in his ear, so low, so good. Each thrust of Jensen's hip fucking right into Jared's prostate.

Jared grabbed his cock between their bodies, one, two strokes and Jared was coming all over Jensen's stomach. It was so hot, seeing Jared break apart above him, their bodies slick with sweat and come.

Jensen came with the feeling of Jared's hot come on his tummy and the look of total pleasure on Jared's face. He thrust his hips one last time, shaking with the feeling. A scream he didn't know he could do scaped through his lips. He could do this all day.

Jensen remembered, then, of their flight. Startled, he looked the time on his cellphone. 10:45.

"Fuck, Jared, we're gonna be late. You know how airports are slow, we need to be there at least 1 hour before the flight."

Jared reluctantly pushed himself up and Jensen's cock left him, needy and sensitive. Jensen already missed the feeling.

They got up and were ready to go, waiting for the cab in 15 minutes.

When they got to the airport, Jensen needed to go to the bathroom real bad. As if it was already normal to them to stay together, Jared followed him, and Jensen allowed it.

Jensen got distracted when Jared went down on him in the bathroom stall. He swallowed him whole and Jensen came in less than 5 minutes. It was getting embarrassing, how fast Jared could make him come, but Jared seemed to relish on the fact.

"Fuck, Jay, we need to go! Or else, we might as well forget the audition and go back to the hotel room and fuck all day." Jensen suggested, obviously joking, but the look on Jared's face told him he was considering.

Jensen pushed Jared up his knees and kissed him for another minute.

When they walked out the bathroom, Jared's hand was on his and Jensen didn't mention it.

They were almost late for the boarding, breaking one of Jensen's most important rule. He told Jared that and he laughed.

"Don't worry, big brother. I get the feeling we'll be breaking a bunch of other rules along the way." Jared said and it was a promise.

Supernatural was definitely going to change his life.


End file.
